


Should Be

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Logan wants... to know if Veronica gives a damn at all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x2.

Seeing her there, realizing that her disheveled clothes mimic his own, Logan wants to punch something. Someone. Whose name starts with Duncan and ends with Kane.

Logan had wanted, well, not to be the first because for one thing he's about two years late for that and for another it isn't the Middle Ages. Logan doesn't need to be the one to 'plow' Veronica. But, he'd wanted... her second time to be better than her first. He'd wanted Veronica not to go back to her rapist.

And, yeah, okay, it was Duncan and an accident that Logan himself had been more than a little bit responsible for. But Veronica spent a year thinking she'd been raped, thinking of the boy who had touched her as a rapist.

Logan wanted better for her than that.

Okay, granted Logan thinks sex isn't quite the "beautiful act of love between two people" that it's made out to be. But it can be better than awkward fumbling and even more awkward conversation after.

Logan had wanted to take Veronica in his arms, kiss her forehead as her skin vibrated with need. He bet Duncan didn't ask if she was sure of what they were doing. Hadn't kissed her head to toe and slipped her shirt slowly off her shoulders. Duncan probably pushed his way in, oblivious to Veronica's discomfort, bounced up and down a few times and declared the whole experience "good."

Veronica deserves an orgasm. She's probably gorgeous in the throes of passion, head thrown back, blond hair strewn across the pillows, moans coaxing themselves out of her mouth. All golden and glowing and so fucking real.

It should have been him. If Veronica wasn't going to let him protect her from anything else, should at least be allowed to save her from bad sex.

She should be looking at him through pleasure-blurred eyes right now, yawning through luscious kiss-bruised lips as she curls up against him. Skin to skin and honest. They should have fallen asleep, his hand in her hair, and not woken up to make curfew or avoid angry husbands.

"...If cuddling's the best part, he's doing it wrong." It's mean and unfair and it's not like Logan's the victim in any of this. But he feels wronged as he walks away with a smirk.

He wants, needs, okay, wants, since he'll never get to know if Veronica gives a damn at all. If really the situation even registered for her, if she's jealous, angry. Logan can't believe the feelings are all dead. Not this fast. Not when he still aches for her.

As he gets into the elevator he wonders why. Veronica's not the most forgiving person ever. Logan has a list of evidence of this as long as his... well, long. So why the hell is she sleeping with Duncan? Her rapist? Who left her alone with no memory of what happened searching for her underwear. Why the hell?

And Veronica thinks Logan's dangerous. There's probably a lesson -or a warning- in that somewhere. But he's not going to be taking lessons from a girl who's fucking her brother/rapist.

Logan gives in to his urge to punch something and punches the elevator siding. The thin sheet of metal dents in and then pops out again with a ping.

Veronica -of all people- should not be fucking or fucked. Except, fuck her really. Still, if any one should get made love to -the kind with screaming and feelings- it should be her. She's worth more than the sneaking around she's so damn fond of.

It pisses Logan off that he's forgiven her. Had forgiven her before he'd been thrown out of her apartment. Which isn't to say he's planning to stop hurting her anytime soon, stop saying cruel things and watching her wince. Veronica Mars fucking hurt him, and that's something he stopped allowing a long time ago.

They are both breaking and broken. They are too good for each other to cause one another so much pain.

The elevator dings its arrival at the lobby and Logan steps out, neatly avoiding the entrance to the ballroom and Big Dick.

He and Veronica should be in bed right now, breathing each other in and luxuriating in acres of endless skin, not exchanging angry words in dark hallways after.


End file.
